


Yuri on ice (viktors sister)

by Historymaker99



Category: anime - Fandom, yuri on ice
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: This is the story of what happens when viktor twin sister finds out about him leaving Russia to coach yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my twin brother, leaving Russia to become coach to a novice skater. Yuri(plisetsky) contacted me the night viktor left Russia and we’d agreed that I'd go with him to see viktor. On the plane ride there all yuri could do was mutter how he was going to kill viktor. All I could do was worry for my brother and if he was alright it wasn't like him to leave on a whim like he did. 

Me and yuri ran through the airport making sure nobody recognized us as we both were famous yuri a skater and I a singer. We found a cab and using social media figured out where viktor was staying. When we arrived we paid the cab driver and ran into the inn. “Viktor” yuri yelled as we ran in “where the hell are you”? “Over here”. We turned to find viktor eating dinner. We marched over. “Why did you run viktor” yuri said. “Well that's easy he said to train this wonderful talent yuri katsuki”. 

“You could have told us” i said he turned to me “ah clarisse”. I sniffled tears falling “you could have told me” I cried “your own twin sister I thought we had bond I guess I was wrong viktor” I sobbed “do you even care for me anymore”? I choked on tears heaving. “I was by your side through your entire skating career your entire life and I guess it was all for nothing not even telling me that you were making a career changing plan”.”clarisse” I heard viktor yell as I turned on my heel and ran out of the inn down the street not even looking where I was going. 

When I looked up I froze I had no idea where I was lost in haisetsu. Suddenly headlights were before me and I realized I had wandered into a street I froze and suddenly felt the impact as I was thrown backwards across the pavement and then all went black.

A pounding headache caused me to slowly awaken. I turned my head and looked at my arm an Iv in my hand I had bandages around my chest and stomach and a oxygen piece in my nose. I could barely move. “Ah you're awake”. I turned to look at the door of the hospital room. It was a nurse. “What happened” I whispered. She grimaced “you were hit by a car dear”. “Where's my brother I want my brother”. She frowned “you had no id on you we don't even know your name”. 

“Clarisse” I whispered softly “my name is clarisse nakevorav”. “What's your brothers name clarisse”? “Viktor”. She nodded “do you know where he is”? I nodded. “Haisetsu a hot spring inn”. She smiled “good thing there's only one of those in haisetsu now you get some rest and I'll bring him in when he gets here”. I nodded and slipped into sleep.

Once again I slowly awakened when the nurse came in to take my blood pressure. “Did you get ahold of my brother”? She nodded “yes dear they should be here any minute”. Suddenly there was a knock on the hospital room door. “Come in” the nurse said. The door opened and there stood viktor yuri and yuri all heaving for breath. Viktor ran over tears in his eyes. “Clarisse” he said. “Hey bro”. He was shaking “I'm sorry I should have told you I came to Japan”. I shook my head “it's ok”. “No it's not can you forgive me”? I nodded. “When I heard you had been hit I was shock my heart stopped I can't lose you clarisse”. “You're not going to”. Yuri(plisetsky) came over also shaking. “Big sister” he whispered “don't die”. “I'm not going too” (you see I had been in yuris life when he needed someone most I was like an older sister to him).

I stayed in the hospital for a few more days till they took me back to the inn. “I promise” viktor said “let's never fight again”. I nodded he hugged me gently being careful of my injuries. “I love you” sister he said. “I love you too brother”.


	2. My original idea for the end

I slowly woke up. I had a pounding headache. I turned I had an Iv in my arm and a blood pressure cuff on the other arm. “I'm in a hospital” I whispered. Suddenly the door to the room opened. “Hello so you're awake” a nurse smiled. “What happened” I whispered. “You were hit by a car dear”. My eyes widened I remembered being hit by that car and I realized they must have given me a ton of pain medicine. “So” the nurse smiled “what's your name”? “Clarisse”. “And what's your last name”? I thought for a moment and I froze. “I-I don't remember”. The nurse frowned. “Do you remember what happened before you got hit by the car”? I shook my head tears forming. “Oh dear” she whispered. “The jacket they brought you in said Russia on it do you know why”? “I live there” I said. “Where”? I cried “I don't know”. “Well” she said calmly “you are in japan in haisetsu general hospital why are you in Japan maybe to visit family”?

A face flashed before my eyes of a silver haired guy. I nodded “I guess”. “Would you know where they are staying”? I frowned and shook my head “sorry no”. She sighed “well clarisse you'll just have to stay here a bit longer till we can figure out who you are okay”? I nodded “yes ma’am”. “Also how old are you dear”? “27”.

At the hot spring viktor pov  
“Shouldn't we go look for clarisse” yuri(p) said. I was beginning to get worried as she hadn't come back. I nodded. We went out and after a few hours of not finding my sister I was beginning to panic. We didn't find her by morning so that morning we went in to the police station to file a missing person report. “We will find her” both yuri's said to me. I was starting to feel not so sure why had I argued with her cause now I didn't even know if I'd see her again.

At the hospital clarisse pov  
The next morning the nurse came in with a man. “This is doctor okumura”. “Nice meet you clarisse so nurse kinomoto tells me that you can't really remember anything much”. I shook my head. He sighed “well I can't discharge you like this so we are moving you into a hospital room till your memories come back okay”? I nod “yes sir”. 

I am taken to a in hospital room it has a tv a small fridge a restroom a hospital bed and a window with a view of a mountain. I sat in the bed (since I'm healthy they took out my Iv but I still have a cast for my arm and one of my legs) and the nurse showed me how to work the tv and I was fascinated with all the channels. I look at my jacket on the chair beside my bed. For some reason even though it's covered in my blood I can't throw it away it feels too special. I snuggle up under the blanket and a tear falls I can't remember anything and I'm worried I never will.

Viktor pov  
It's been two days and I feel like I'm going hysterical not being able to see clarisse. I am currently trying to train yuri(k) but it's so hard to concentrate when I don't know if my sister is ok at all. 

Clarisse pov  
Over the next few days I explore the hospital(with a nurse guiding me). That night I am flipping through the channels on the tv till I land on a sports channel ice skating is on. I am fascinated with it. Suddenly a nurse comes in “oh you're watching that do you enjoy ice skating clarisse”? “Yeah” suddenly something came back to me “yeah well I love it my family loves skating”. I went into full detail on last years finals. “And yuri plisetsky ended up first” I smiled. I gasped. The nurse smiled and went to get the doctor.

“So you have some recollection back”? I nodded “something about ice skating” I said “I guess they look familiar because maybe my family watched a lot of it”. He nodded “that would explain your Russian skating jacket”. “Tell me if you remember anything else okay”? I smiled “Kay”.

Viktor pov   
We have to leave. The competition starts back up today but I'm wondering if I can go when I know that my sister is missing in a different country. We have to depart so we go to the airport and I'll feel ill never be able to smile again I've never been apart from clarisse for this long not in my entire life.

Clarisse pov  
It's been a month since I came to the hospital and Today is the 4 continents championship. I sat back relaxed sipping a cup of water. The tv continues introducing skaters. “Here's a comeback skater he was in last last year but now we’ll see how his new coach has helped to become a champ”. “Wonder who his new coach is” I muttered. “Meet his coach the world champion viktor nakevorav”. I gasped and dropped the cup of water and it spilled as it hit the floor. 

My heart pounded as things rushed back. Viktor. My brother. Yuri plisetsky. Coming to Japan. Seeing viktor at the hot spring with yuri katsuki. Getting angry. And getting hit by the car. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I opened the locket around my neck and now I could recognize the boy with me. My twin brother. I hit the call nurse button and a nurse came in. She saw me crying and ran over “what's wrong Clarisse”? “I remember” I whispered “I remember everything”. She gasped “that's wonderful how did you remember what triggered the memories”? I smiled softly “my brothers name on “tv. She looked at the ice skating rink on tv. “Who might that be dear”? “Viktor nakevorav and my name is clarisse nakevorav”. Her eyes widened “we need to call your brother right away”. I nodded. She ran to get the Doctor. 

“Clarisse” he smiled “we will have to wait till your brother gets back from the championship though”. I nod “he was staying at a hot spring in haisetsu”. “A nurse will call there each day till he returns”. I smiled so happy that all of my memories had returned and also I got my casts off yay!

The nurse called the hot spring till about 5 days later she came into my room with a smile on her face. “Did you get ahold of him” I asked. She nodded “he should be here any minute he was crying and kept telling me thank you”. I cried I was about to see my brother again and I couldn't wait.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock on my room door. “Come in” I said. The door opened and I gasped there stood my brother gasping for air and his hair messy as if he'd been running. “Clarisse” he whispered. “Viktor” I whispered. He ran over and engulfed me into a hug he smelled like wood and cologne. “I- I thought I'd never see you again clarisse”. “I was losing hope that I'd ever see you again”. I laid my head on his chest and cried hard. “Viktor” I sobbed “it's been so scary I've had hardly any memories till a few days ago”. “What triggered your memories to come back” he asked. “Hearing your name on tv when they announced you'd be yuuri katsukis new coach”. 

His arms tighter wrapped around me. “I'll never fight with you again I promise clarisse”. “I won't fight you either viktor”. He helped me out of the hospital bed and after we signed the discharge papers he took my hand in is and said “let's go home clarisse”.


End file.
